


i wanna hold your hand

by fannyann



Series: 30 Day Challenge [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyann/pseuds/fannyann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a five times holding hands fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna hold your hand

The first time they hold hands they’re five. Harry’s mum had dragged Harry along to her book club meeting, saying, “Sweetie, it won’t be long and Karen’s got a son your age. I’m sure he’ll keep you company.” 

He would have had a proper strop about it had Liam not been so wonderful. He had taken Harry by the hand and dragged him to his room - shutting off the lights and closing the door, exclaiming, “Look! My bedsheets glow in the dark!”

Puffing out his chest once the lights are back on and smiling at Harry, saying, “They’re Batman! Do you like them?” 

And Harry did, but not as much as he liked Liam. 

*

When they’re twelve Liam gets a scooter for his birthday. He and Harry spend the entire morning outside taking turns on it. Liam calls back to Harry, “Hazza watch this!” and then he skids over a rock and falls. He braces himself with his hand and by the time Harry rushes over to him, eyes bright with the laughter caught in his throat, there’s a nasty red raspberry blossoming on the palm of his hand. 

He looks up at Harry, features schooled somewhere between amused and pained, and says, “I think I’ve killed myself, mate.” 

Harry laughs big and loud and takes Liam’s hand between his, blows on his palm and says, “There. I’ve revived you.”

Liam smiles at Harry and makes an exaggerated swooning motion with his head and says, “Don’t know what I’d do without you, Harry.” 

*

At sixteen Harry thinks love is dead. He pours his heart out in a poem for one of Gemma’s friends and all he gets in return is a thank you. Liam thinks Harry should be pleased he even got that much- the poem wasn’t that good afterall. But when Harry’s still sniffling over his broken heart three days later, texting him saying _Does love even EXIST liam??? I think it’s a sham_ , Liam decides to take matters into his own hands. 

When Karen drops Liam off at Harry’s, he’s armed with _Love, Actually_ and three boxes of those little chocolates that Harry loves so much. Anne takes one look at the things in Liam’s hand and coos. She smiles at Liam and tells him Harry’s in his room. “Keeps saying love is dead, Liam. I don’t know if he’s going to want to watch that film.” 

When Liam opens Harry’s door Harry flops over on his bed and shouts, “Liam! You’ve brought me chocolate.” Then he says a little skeptical, and a lot put upon, “Maybe love isn’t dead after all.” 

Liam rolls his eyes and throws the film at him, says, “Get it together, mate. I’ve come to remind you that love is very much alive and well. Come on, put the film in.” 

When Mark goes to Juliet’s door with the cue cards Harry grabs Liam’s hand and says, “Oh god, this is me.” 

Liam just squeezes his hand, clucks his tongue and says, “Hmm, maybe. But you’re cuter than him.” 

Harry squeezes his hand back and leans forward to bite at Liam’s shoulder, saying, “Thank you, Liam. This is just what I needed.” 

* 

Eighteen is hard. Harry goes off to university and Liam stays behind to work at the factory with his dad. They’re only a train journey apart, and Harry’s promised to come home as often as he can, but Liam still feels like his his heart is caving in when Harry says goodbye. 

Harry hugs Liam tight and kisses his neck and it’s nothing - nothing they haven’t done a thousand times- but it’s absolutely _everything_ in this moment. 

Harry says, “I’m gonna miss you, Liam,” and it sounds a little watery. 

He steps back and he’s wiping at his eyes. 

“Oh, Hazza. Don’t cry. We’ll see each other again before you know it. Besides, you’ll be having so much fun you won’t even notice that I’m not there.” 

Liam knows that’s not true and by the sharp look Harry gives him, he knows Harry knows it, too. 

Harry turns to leave and Liam doesn’t know what to do. He grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him in and presses a soft kiss to his lips, saying, “I’ll miss you _so much_ , Harry.” 

*

At Christmas Harry comes home for the first time since he left for university and Liam is over the moon. The first thing Harry does when he sees Liam is drag him to Liam’s room. He shuts the door and pushes Liam’s back against it, saying, “You dick! You’ve gone and grown a fucking beard.”  
Liam smiles. “Nice to see you, too, Harry.” 

“Yeah, _really_ nice to see you.” He leans back, takes Liam’s hands in his, holding their arms out to the side so he can get a better look at Liam. 

“Look at you, the factory’s done you good.” 

Liam’s cheeks tint and he rolls his eyes. “Shut up, Harry. I haven’t changed at all.” 

Harry crowds back into Liam’s space, bites at his shoulder like he always does and says, “Hmm. Maybe not, but you did get a beard and you _know_ how I feel about beards.” 

Liam’s smug laugh gets caught in his throat when Harry dips down and kisses him full on the mouth. He licks into Liam’s mouth and Liam can’t help the little moan he lets out. Harry pulls back after a moment, eyes fixed on Liam’s mouth long enough to make Liam blush and says, “We should make this a thing that we do.” 

Harry’s looks up then, eyes alight, and waits for Liam’s answer. He thinks maybe he should have gone about it differently - maybe asked Liam out to dinner. But then he sees Liam’s mouth turn up in a smile and he knows - knows Liam wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Yeah Harry, I think we should.”


End file.
